Levy, Jeeze!
by cansomeonethiswierdreallyexist
Summary: Levy messes up. Big time (no thanks to Mira!). If you haven't read my first one, Fateful Days, read it, otherwise, you'd be kinda confused (though it's optional). hopefully its good. this is more of my writing style, so tell if ya like.


The blank journal page stared back at Levy. "Gah! Stop mocking me new story!" Levy cried, really pissed off at herself for somehow acquiring a terrible case of writers' block. She had tried going to Wendy months ago, to help it. Of freaking course, it's 'not a real disease and cannot be cured unless faced with true inspiration'. So frustrating.

Last week was a true Christmas Miracle. Somehow, she got a glimmer of inspiration, which of course turned into a gigantic disaster. What happened? You may ask. Levy normally would just look frustrated and huff "nothing". Her subconscious brain, however, begs to differ.

It all started at Fairy Tail's bar, during a conversation with Mira. *Cue Flashback*. Of course, many disasters happen after those exact circumstances. Anyways… Mira was ranting about the 'fascinating' fact that her friends, Natsu and Lucy 'love' each other. Finally, after exactly twenty eight mind numbing, ear bleeding probable confession stories, Mira FINALLY noticed the small, bluenette.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked.

"Major freaking writers' block… I can't think of ANYTHING to write. I started writing some things months ago, but what do you know, I can't think of ways to finally continue/finish them. *Sob**Groan*"

Mira thought for a few sickening moments. The silence wasn't sickening; on the contrary, it was bliss. The fact that Mira, _MIRA,_ is trying to think of a subject for her to write about.

"Ooh, ooh ohh. I have an idea!" Mira said, pleading her friend to take it into consideration.

_Man, I must be freaking desperate right now… "_What is it, Mira" Levy said with a large amount of resignation in her voice. The white haired beauty squealed with glee.

"What if…" Mira looked around slyly, soon whispering her "brilliant" idea to Levy.

"You want me… to write WHAT now?" Levy yelped. Her face started to burn. She looked around, to see if her two future 'subjects' were here to watch the scene unfold. Her face burned as the whole guild turned to see what the commotion was. "Ok, Ok, fine. I'm getting desperate here. But," Levy paused. "You have to write an outline for this. Aka, what happens, the general thing, ya know?" Mira got an evil grin on her face. Levy had never seen such a demonic face as the one the supposed 'kind' and 'innocent' Mirajane wore at that moment. Mira then handed the distressed author a seemingly innocent slip of paper. It held all of the info needed to write a full on story. When Levy read it, her jaw dropped.

"Jeeze…" she moaned. "If I weren't so freaking desperate…"

A few hours later, the bluenette finally reentered the guild. In her hands, cramping from holding that accursed pen for so long was a 2,747 word long story. It didn't take long at all. In fact, she had wondered about the subject for so long, Levy actually found it fairly easy to write. Nonchalantly, Levy gave the sloppy manuscript to Mira.

"Now remember:" Levy warned her friend. "No one must see it. If _they_ find out, I'm toast- literally. _She'd_ most likely sic Leo on me. Urgh." A shiver ran down her spine. "Well, gotta go. I promised Jet and Droy that I'd go on a mission with them.

Two days later

"Urgh. I can't believe I had to save you two… AGAIN! This was supposed to be a simple mission, but you two just had to keep squabbling like Natsu and Gray. Over what? Which one do I like more? You do realize that you are brothers to me, right? Guys, I gotta go there's a book singi-"Levy's rant was then cut short by Droy's excitedness.

"Levy, look! _ Sorcerer's Weekly_ did a special about short stories!" That said, Levy took a quick look at the magazine.

With an excited ooh, Levy rushed inside and purchased the magazine and took off running.

When in line for the book signing, Levy opted to peek at the little short stories. One made her growl. A deep, rumbling sound that would have made even Gajeel cower in fear was emitted from the tiny mage's throat. Once her book was signed, she stormed off, destination clear.

What was in that article that pissed Levy off so? Her mini story, that was only to be seen by Mira and her. When she looked at it, her worst story glared at her. _Fateful Days._ By 'an aspiring author from the #1 guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail'.

Levy threw the doors of the guild hall open, then immediately cowered in fear. Natsu and Lucy were standing in front of the oak barrier to the outside. Dark auras seeped from their skin. They were obviously pissed. And Levy knew why. The dreaded magazine was clutched in her friend's fist. Levy glanced at Mira, who gave her a look that was far too innocent and simply said 'oops' in a way that was definitely not sincere.

Levy simply braced herself for the pain that was sure to come. Natsu burst into flame while Lucy summoned a miffed Leo. 'Oh god, why me?' was her only thought.*End Flashback*

Levy did not want to go through that again, but, thankfully, Mira "promised" to keep this one a secret. And Levy was getting paid, so that was a basic plus.

This time, though, Mira asked for a pairing that would surely kill her; Natsu and Lucy were strong, but absolutely nothing compared to Erza and Jellal. _That_ was sooooooooo not going to happen. _But what to write about? I'm just not going to accept the money. I'll right about me. I can't kill myself, I'm ok with that. This is a lot harder than it looks._ Levy paused her massive brain storming for a moment. Suddenly, an idea popped up in her brain, fully formed like the goddess Athena. Levy was going to write a true story. It was going to be about herself, so no one can get med at that. _Maybe, just maybe, I could send it to Sorcerers Weekly, maybe that will be enough for everyone to forgive me._

Levy sent it in. What was that story? You may ask. You just finished it.

**(A/N yeah, I know that ending ripped off the BFG, but oh well. Hope you like it! Please review this and Fateful Days. That was my first fanfic, and this is my second. Sorry of they are absolutely wretched. Please be harsh on criticisms. Thanks!) **


End file.
